degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ThisOnePerson/Novas: The Date
Zig and Zoe sneak out the back door and walk to the new roller rink. "Zoe, we're going to be in so much trouble. But it's totally worth it." "Tell me about it. My parents are going to have it out for me once they find out. This is nothing compared other things." "Well aren't you the troublemaker?" "Oh yes! Please tell me you can roller skate. This probably isn't my best idea haha." "I went to a birthday party at a roller rink when I was 6. I know how to skateboard, this will be a piece of cake." "Good! You'll probably have to pick me up many times when I fall on my ass." "You know I'd never let that happen! What kind of guy do you think I am?" Zig asks sarcastically. "Ooo I like me a gentleman! I think this is the place. Let's go in!" They head in, get their skates on, and starting rolling. "Hmm. This is easier than I thought. I think skipping school was an amazing idea." Zig brags. "Yeah, not so much!" Zoe yells as she tumbles to the ground. "Need some help?" "Yes please." "How about we do this while I hold on to you." "That sounds like a great idea." They hold on to each other while rolling around the empty rink for a while and laugh and have a good time. "Zig, I think I can get the hang of it. Let me go please?" "Um..okayy." Zoe attempts to skate on her own, but quickly trips and almost falls down until Zig catches her. "Woah I got you." "So I guess I can't skate on my own." "Hey, at least you tried." They smile and look in to each other's eyes. Tension builds in that moment and they passionatly kiss each other. They gently pull away from each other and smile. They then get off the rink and sit down. "So Zoe. It's been such a blast getting to know you and I've been having so much fun with you, especially today." "Me too, Zig." "So uh...this probably isn't shocking to you and I hope you don't think I'm crazy and..." "You like me, don't you?" "Haha...yeahhh." "Well good. I like you too. I've known it since the very minute I saw you." "Wow, really? Does this mean we're like, together now?" "It sure does." They stand up, Zig hugs her, kisses her on the cheek, and lifts her off the ground. They passionatly kiss, hold hands, and leave. Zig looks at his watch. "Damn, it's 4pm already. I'm supposed to meet my friends at the skate park in 15 minutes." "Oh...I guess we should part ways?" "You know what, I'll ditch them today. They never fail to get on my nerves and I'd much rather spend quality time with my girlfriend." "Oh, yay! Do you wanna chill at your house for a while or something?" "Yeah um...my mom's going to have guests over today and I have to stay out of the house for a few hours. There's a park a couple blocks away, wanna hang out there?" "Sure!" At the park, they sit on the swings and talk. "Zoe, do you miss being on West Drive?" "Yeah. But, a lot of people on set didn't like me that much. They said I'm too mean and demanding." "Really? You're such a sweet girl." "Try convincing everyone else that." "Everyone else doesn't see you like I do. You're perfect." "Thanks. You are too." They smile at each other and hold hands. "Woah, that sunset is gorgeous." Zoe points out "Wanna lay down in that grass by the pond and watch?" Zig asks "Sounds awesome." They lay down in the grass and watch the sun as it sets. "Zoe, are you worried that people are just going to stare us down every time we're together?" "Not really. I don't like that so many people hate me. But I've learned to deal with it." "I guess I can I deal with it too." "I know you can. You're strong, sweet, smart, and perfect. We have each other. It's you and me against the world. If people can't see us like we see each other, then screw 'em. Being hated is the worst feeling in the world, but we can get through this together. Maybe one day everyone will warm up to us." "Zoe, you're amazing. Don't let anyone make you think different." "Thanks, Zig." They cuddle each other in the grass until it gets dark. Zig walks Zoe home in the dark as they laugh and talk. "Zig, I don't want this day to end. I wish it went on forever." "But it makes tomorrow special." "I'll see you then." They kiss each other, walk away, and look at each other as they part ways. Zoe runs to her room, plops on her, bed and lays there smiling. Zig smiles like an idiot as he walks home. Category:Blog posts